


Experiment L

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Just two lab partners, Vaginal Sex, do'n it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta have an odd relationship, but its one their both satisfied with.





	Experiment L

       They didn’t have a specific title for their relationship. But they realized they were closer than just friends. They used terms of endearments for each other and touched the other more often than they’d touch other people.

       Hordak trusted Entrapta with his tech and his cybernetics. Entrapta trusted him to touch her, even if she wasn’t wearing gloves.

       They took care of each other, reminding the other to eat, wrapping burn wounds from bad circuits. And one another’s more primal needs.

       Despite her inhibitions when it came to science, Entrapta was a very vanilla lover. It could have been because she didn’t really have any partners before Hordak, or that social interaction made her nervous.

       But they had a system. Whenever one of them needed to be relieved in a sexual way they would approach the other and ask for help on Experiment L. The other would finish up whatever they were doing and Hordak would make it clear no one was to interrupt them.

       Hordak was very gentle with her, making sure they had a clear, comfortable surface to lay her on. Then they’d help each other out of the clothes.

       Surprisingly Hordak was more comfortable with this step, his cybernetics were often uncomfortable. However, Entrapta always takes some convincing. Hordak would calmly explain her skin needed to breathe, and it would be uncomfortable. He’d promise to help her redress afterward.

       “I’m going to undress you now, alright?” Hordak always warned her before touching her. Just like he always started with her welding mask, shoes, and gloves. Then he helps her out of her top and pants. “Do you want your hair up or down?”

       “… Down this time.” She worked on releasing one pigtail while Hordak worked on the other. Then he’d help her out of her undergarments.

       “I’m going to begin prepping you, just say the word if you need me to stop.”

       Soon one hand would be busy fingering her, while the other held kept her hands occupied.

       “You still good?” His fingers stilled inside her.

       “Yes, I am fine, you may continue.” Despite her level voice, her blush gave away the fact she was getting aroused. His fingers began pumping again.

       Slowly he drew moans out of her, the slickness of her womanhood leaking out.

       “I think we’re good now.” Entrapta moaned out. So, reached toward his member with her hair, before drawing it back and using her hand to pump him. “I can’t be the only one who's getting prepped.

       Despite the award endeavor getting ready was, they always made sure that they did, and that both of them were comfortable with what was happening and about to happen.

       Hordak pulled her hand off when he noticed he was starting to get too close.

       “We should start now if you still feel the urge.”

       “May I make a few requests?” Hordak raised a brow. It wasn’t like Entrapta to deviate from their normal routine during this. However, he nodded, not wanting to scare her for asking for more. “Could you hold and kiss me during?”

       “Of Course.” Hordak kissed her forehead. “Thank you for being open with your wants. If I may make a request, could you not hold your voice back this time?”

       “I can try.”

       It took mere moments for him to enter her. She squeaked in pleasure, and Hordak slid his hands behind her back, supporting her.

       Their moans, groans, pants, and grunts filled the room.

       “Oh! OH!” Hordak smiled at her tiny moans. He tried to vary in his thrusts, test new ways to give them both more treasure. He kissed her silencing a rather loud moan.

       “You’re doing great.” He groaned out. He was starting to reach his limit. “Are you close?” Entrapta gave an affirmative hum.

       Shortly after that they had both climaxed. Hordak making sure not do release within her. It took a few minutes, but Hordak got back into their post-coitus routine, grabbing a wet rag and cleaning the two of them up. He’d slowly help Entrapta back into her clothes and set her on the throne to fix her hair and rest while he finished cleaning and redress himself.

       He let himself smile, finding her fast asleep on the throne. Careful not to wake her, he lifted her into his lap as he took his seat dozing off himself for a bit.

       They would go back to research the minute they awoke. Then they would work until one of them alerted the other with the code, and it would start all over again.


End file.
